


Coruscant Courier

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Additional Treat, Gen, Humour, ToT: Treat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: The Voice of Coruscant in Your House! Subscribe NOW!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



BREAKING NEWS: BRAVE NEW FUTURE OR A DEATH SENTENCE?

 

The Senate passed – by a very narrow margin – the so called “Skywalker Law”. It reinforces Jedi’s right to leave the Order and secures some funds for courses and education for those who will use this right in the future. What’s more important, the Senate created a special justice committee, whose role will be providing an ‘unbiased judgement’ in the cases of conflict between the Order and the civilians – or the Order and those who left it.

‘Jedi aren’t taught how to live in a normal society,’ said senator Padmé Amidala, the main writer and supporter of the law. ‘The Order is focusing on forgetting the self and serving the others – and that’s great. It’s a beautiful goal. I support it wholeheartedly. But our society operates on a different basis. People who leave the Order are on their own for the first time in their lives. They need some help and guidance.’

Asked if her personal situation and attachments influenced her views, senator Amidala agreed, but claimed to consider it an asset rather than a vice.

‘That’s how I came to understand how lacking the previous law was, how hard it was for Jedi to leave the Order, even if they really wanted to, even if they really weren’t fit for that kind of life. What a great burden we, as a society, put on these young people – and then forget about them, unless we need their service.’

She denied having any ties with the new ‘Free the Jedi’ movement and social campaign, stating that while she believes their goals are noble and some information campaign about ‘having choices other than being Jedi’ is due, most of the movement’s materials are based purely on shock-value and create a ‘sad and useless’ antagonism between the government and the Jedi Order.

Asked what she thinks about being called ‘the greatest adversary of the Jedi’ herself, she laughed.

‘What nonsense. I’m beyond grateful to them and always will be, for their help on Naboo. I’m convinced this law is for the best for the Jedi, too. Those who believe in the Order’s values will stay. Only those truly doubting will leave – and I think the Order would be better without theirs fears, doubts and regrets. Force is a powerful device, and regret leads, as Jedi Masters say, to the Dark Side. Let’s just take count Dooku as an example.’

The members of the Jedi Order refused to speak with the media. It’s rumoured that they were heard saying it’s a sad day and a direct attack at the Order. Their silence might come from fear of the future – our sources inside the Temple claim that more than half of all Jedi Knights and Padawans stated some interest in the new Senate programme and would like to ‘at least consider other options’.

Padmé’s husband, The Hero With No Fear, The Man After Whom the Bill Is Named, refused to comment, too, stating that now, after the end of the war, he wants to spend some – ‘preferably infinite’ – time with their twins, Leia and Luke. ‘I leave the politics to my wife. She lets me choose the colour of the carpets and the restaurants for our dinners. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Don’t change a word in my statement. Oh, and publish it as a punch line.’

**Author's Note:**

> You might be also interested in:  
> NEW QUIZ: Can you guess what restaurants are Anakin’s favourites?  
> NEW POLL: The queen of fashion: ten best looks of Padmé Amidala!  
> Pensions revaluation! Will YOU get a rise? Check our table!


End file.
